


The ULTIMATE Deserted Island Getaway

by BBTwo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Multi, POV Alternating, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBTwo/pseuds/BBTwo
Summary: My eyes land on the brightly illuminated sign, 'Kuma Inc.- ULTIMATE Deserted Island Getaway' with the subtitle 'Definitely not a scam!'. 'Very reassuring,' I thought. But I didn't care if it was a scam, I did want to getaway. Away from it all, start a new life. Actually make a name for myself and forge my own identity. Maybe I'll even make some friends on the way! At least—that's what the package promised. It blew into my face on my way home one day. I looked at it in disgust and crumpled it into my pocket. But that was a mask for my real emotions, curiosity, and a glimmer of hope.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The ULTIMATE Deserted Island Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Danganronpa x Animal Crossing AU!  
> ______________________________________________________  
> A quick (skippable) run-down of the AU:  
> *This is basically Animal Crossing but with Danganronpa characters (so no killing or anything, sorry folks)  
> *Very crude compared to the source material (of AC, not DR)  
> *Tried to stick to the way Animal Crossing worked but with modifications (for example more than 10 villagers can live on the island, the island is bigger, special characters work differently so it fits the characters from DR)  
> *Every Danganronpa character from the main games (except for few) are villagers and will at least come, if not live on the island  
> *Tom Nook is Monokuma, The Nooklings are the Monokubs, and Isabelle is Monomi  
> *POV will alternate between characters of the story and from first to third person. The Resident Reps POV will be first-person while the others in third

My eyes land on the brightly illuminated sign, 'Kuma Inc.-  **ULTIMATE** Deserted Island Getaway' with the subtitle ' _ Definitely not a scam! _ '. 'Very reassuring,' I thought. But I didn't care if it was a scam, I did want to getaway. Away from it all, start a new life. Actually make a name for myself and forge my own identity. Maybe I'll even make some friends on the way! At least—that's what the package promised. It blew into my face on my way home one day. I looked at it in disgust and crumpled it into my pocket. But that was a mask for my real emotions, curiosity, and a glimmer of hope.

I looked down from the sign at the stand before me. It seemed new and unused, even the staff at the airport didn't know where it was. It was also very short compared to the rest of the check-in stands too. ‘Maybe this is a scam’ I thought. Murmured bickering pulled me out of my thoughts; it could be heard from the room behind the booth. 

Quickly, two children(?) rushed out of the room to greet me, they were pretty colorful. Wait, colorful? I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Those weren't people at all, they were two bear cubs! How could I forget? Living in a world with many species of animals, humans are pretty rare to come across.

That being said, there was something odd about these cubs… one half of them was white while the other was colorful. One was red and had on a black scarf over a Hawaiian shirt of… I don't even know what shape to call that. I look at it again and realize the eye on its red side is the same shape plastered all over its shirt. The other was white with pink stripes, it had on a pink polo and a white flower next to its pink ear.

"Rise and shine, ursine!" They both said, beaming at me.

"Welcome to the ultimate island getaway package!" The red one said, "...getaway package!" the pink one chimed in at the end. "Thanks for signing up! We assure you that you won't regret your decision!" The red one said with cheer, "...your decision!" the pink one chimed in again. 'This will get annoying fast, won't it?' I thought to myself. "I bet you're so excited to move onto our rad deserted island! I know I am, just thinking about makes me want to piss my pants!" the red one said jumping up and down, "...pissing my pants!" the pink one chimed in. "But first let us introduce ourselves. I'm Monotaro! I'm a ninja and the coolest Monokub!" the red one, Monotaro, said.

"A mono-what?" I questioned in confusion. 

"That's what me and the rest of my siblings are! Daddy said so!" Montaro beamed.

"...Daddy said so!" the pink one chimed in,  _ again _ . "I'm Monophie, Monotaro isn't a girl therefore that makes  _ me _ the best monokub!" the pink one, Monophie claimed. Monotaro started to fight his sister, and she fought back. After a quick tussle, Monophie seemed to get the most hits in. "C'mon, Daddy said we can't be little bastards in front of  _ them _ . He's gonna beat us senseless when he finds out about this!" Monophanie cried. Monotaro screamed. Then, he looked over to me.

"None of this happened, ok?" Monotaro said, sternly staring at me. I gave him a quick nod. "Alrighty then, you better remember our names because now we're your new best friends!" he cheered, "...new best friends!" Monophanie chimed in. 'How annoying, just when she spoke for herself,' I thought. "Yeah, you're moving into  _ our _ rad deserted island, best not forget that!" Monotaro said, " _ Daddy's _ deserted island," Monophanie clarified. "Yeah, anyways, tell us your name," Monotaro said, now looking at me.

'My name… What is my name, I've forgotten.' I clench my teeth and fist out of frustration. Monotaro looks at me confused. "Wait a second, I've seen you before, that Togami guy?" Monotaro questioned. 

"Byauka!" I blurted out. Monotaro seemed to have entered my name into the computer… well 'my name'. "Shit," I cursed under my breath. 'It seems it won't be easy to run away from my past' I thought while sighing. 

"Gee, stop acting so prickly! You probably have the money to buy all the deserted islands you want, why even come here?" Monotaro commented.

"I am  _ not  _ Byauka Togami," I stated.

"But, you just said your name was…"

" _ His _ name is Byauka. I got overly excited," I said, or was it a lie, I don't know anymore.

"Fuck!" Monotaro said. "Byauka-- it's locked in the system now," he said, looking as if he was about to cry. Monophanie screamed. "Well your name is Byauka now, ok?!" Monophanie screamed again.

"We forgot to ask for their birthday!" She said, pointing at the computer. They both screamed their heads off and I covered my ears. Apparently while scrambling around, they pressed a button that caused a white flash to overtake my sight, I closed my eyes as I was blinded. The screaming increased in volume. "Oh my god we took their picture! We are  _ so _ dead!" She screamed.

" _ So so so so _ dead!" Monotaro chimed in. Monotaro tried to calm himself down. "Ok so if anybody asks, your name is Byauka and your birthday is on New Year's Day. And  _ yes _ , that pose was intentional, it's in with the kids these days!" He said going a mile a minute.

"If you were to bring anything to a deserted island, what would it be?" Monophanie asked.

"Uh… Food?" I questioned, "But I am just bringing myself, there will be food on this island, right?".

"F-Food… uh…" Monotaro stammered, starting to nervously laugh. He squinted at his hand and muttered to himself before looking up at me again. "Kuma Inc. will provide you with all of your basic needs, 100% guaranteed!" he said to me. 'Reading smudged handwriting on your hand, very classy,' "How boring, imagine if we just brought these people to an island and have them kill each other. That's something I'd pay to see!" Monotaro mused. 

"Monotaro, what the fuck… and also WHAT THE FUCK you can't say that in front of the customer! You'll scare them, it's bad for business!" Monophanie scolded.

"You're no fun, did you know that?" Monotaro said. Monophanie seemed like she was about to cry when the loudspeakers crackled out a chime.

"Your attention, please. This is a service announcement. The chartered flight for Kuma Inc's  _ Ultimate _ Deserted Getaway Package is ready for boarding. Please leave, your loud screaming is causing a disturbance to the entire airport." a lady said in a monotone voice.

"Oh boy! Our plane is here! We can finally see Daddy again!" Monophanie said, running towards the boarding door.

"Hey there Byauka, let's sit next to each other on the plane!" Monotaro said, walking up next to me. 

"No"

"If you don't want to sit next to me, do you want to sit next to  _ Monophanie _ ?!"

"Eww,  _ disgusting _ !" We both said at the same time. Monotaro laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit next to me, look at us, we got chemistry for  _ days _ ! We even finish each other's…"

"No," I said walking faster to catch up to Monophanie.

We ended up getting settled in the plane, thankfully I didn’t have to sit next to any of them. But instead, I was facing a wall with a projection onto it. ‘Oh god, they’re going to brainwash me…’ I internally dreaded. A video started to play on the wall. The production value was very poor, it seems like one of the two ‘monokubs’, as they called themselves, filmed this. A big white and black bear was shown on an island, I’m assuming the deserted island we are going to. He seductively laid on the island’s beach, I scoffed and looked away in repulse. 

“Hey, you bastard! Don’t look away from our Daddy like that!” Monotaro yelled.

“You’re saying you want me to look at your Dad doing…  _ that _ ?” I asked as the bear on video is now licking a pear on-screen and winking at the camera.

“You  _ don’t _ look at your Daddy like that?” Monophanie genuinely questioned. ‘Oh god, I think I am regretting my decision to come here’ I internally cringed.


End file.
